You flee my dream come the morning
by inbid
Summary: It is a short story inspired on The Witcher 3 - Priscilla's Song which you can find in the link below and the lyrics in the fanfiction itslef. Enjoy :) INBID "h t t p s : / /w w w .y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 2 Y A I T I n p M"


\- Help me, Sinbad! Help me!

Sinbad woke up with the fear on his tired face. Again the same dream. Again beloved brown eyes full of tears. Again nothing he could do. Again the same helplessness.

Deeply inside he knew it is not only the nightmare. He knew that Maeve was not safe anymore. He felt he need to do something. He was not thinking about anything else anymore.

Sinbad rubbed his eyes and went on the deck to get some fresh air. They have been locked in this port for a two weeks already. Serious damage in cargo hold needed a lot of work. Captain could not stand the fact of losing time here.

\- Thought you went to get some sleep?

Bryn asked when she noticed him on the deck. He looked very bad. Never seen him worse. Her heart was broken but even though she still cared a lot about him. She knew that his obsession is becoming the madness.

\- How goes the repair?

He asked, in the same time ignoring her question.

-Sinbad…

Bryn tried to say something or perhaps rather to beg him.

-Firouz, how the repair goes?

Sinbad asked Firouz. Again ignoring her. His friend looked at him imploringly. Then he just sighed and answered

\- Not very well, still we need more time…

\- I don't have it…

Sinbad said more to himself than to his companions.

Firouz started again – Sinbad, these are just the nightmares.

-These are not! And you all know about it! - Sinbad answered indignantly.

Rongar put his hand on captain's shoulder and Bryn said, - We all know and we all want to help you. But we all are just tired. Just like you.

-Where is Doubar? – Sinbad asked a bit calmer.

Bryn and Firouz looked at each other for a little while.

\- With a group of troubadours. One of them wanted to hear about your adventures to write the songs. Tonight there will be a spectacle. And we all are invited.

Sinbad puzzled – He want to sing about me?

-Rather she… - Bryn said with a smile – Doubar is crazy about her. Follows her everywhere for the whole week. I think that your adventures are only the excuse.

Sinbad could not believe in what he just heard. Even he could not help himself from a little smile.

-So, have fun…

-You won't join us? – Firouz asked.

\- I don't think so… - Sinbad walked away to sit on the broadside.

Bryn followed and sat next to him along with Dermott. She pointed at the hawk.

\- I think that Maeve would want you to have some fun and smile a bit more…

Sinbad did not say anything for a while. Did not even looked at her. But he turned at Dermott. They both felt pretty much the same way.

-Perhaps, you are right… - he finally admitted to Bryn.

Firouz and Rongar smiled at each other.

The tavern was already full of people waiting for a spectacle. Crew found Doubar sitting in the first row. They sat next to him. Sinbad holding Dermott on his arm chose the table in dark corner.

\- (…) but isn't the love of the sailor and witch the greatest adventure ever…?

At first some man say something about what is gonna be presented tonight. But Sinbad did not paid much attention for it. And then she went on stage. Indeed she was beautiful one. Holding harp in beautiful white hands. Under the blond curls blue eyes turned at Sinbad.

She sat down and begin to play…

The music did not seems to be the one for adventure story…

And then her beautiful voice reverberated:

 _These scars long have yearned for your tender caress  
To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own  
Rend my heart open, then your love profess  
A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone_

 _You flee my dream come the morning  
Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet  
To dream of red locks entwisted, stormy  
Of brown eyes, glistening as you weep_

In this pretty moment Sinbad realized what is she singing about. About who. __

_The wolf I will follow into the storm  
To find your heart, it's passion displaced  
By ire ever growing, hardening into stone  
Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace_

 _You flee my dream come the morning  
Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet  
To dream of red locks entwisted, stormy  
Of brown eyes, glistening as you weep_

 _I know not if fate would have us live as one  
Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound  
The wish I whispered, when it all began  
Did it forge a love you might never have found?_

 _You flee my dream come the morning  
Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet  
To dream of red locks entwisted, stormy  
Of brown eyes, glistening as you weep_

Sinbad eyes were full of tears when he was listening to the song. Many scenes crossed his head. For so many times he had imagined their meeting. The moment he will find her. Also the scenes from the past came along with the song. His heart again flame with a hope. He let Dermott fly away and left him alone in the dark corner. Even if troubadour finished her song, its words still was in Sinbad's head.

 _You flee my dream come the morning  
Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet  
To dream of red locks entwisted, stormy  
Of brown eyes, glistening as you weep_


End file.
